


A Guest

by sherlocks_fez



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 211B, 221b, Sky - Freeform, Teenagers, johnlock teen, johnlock teenager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_fez/pseuds/sherlocks_fez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's wife was away for the weekend, and as he was staying at his friend's Sherlock Holmes' flat for a couple of nights, they are welcomed by a teen stranger entering the home. Who is she? Why was she here? Read on to find out about how the tale of three people's relationship unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter: it's a short one but worth it :) Enjoy! 
> 
> ~ sherlocks_fez

Sherlock was always one to rise to a conflict if given the opportunity, but with John it was different.

"...and you know what really  _really_ gets on my nerves?-"

"John, as much as I'd love to listen to you rambling on about gay rights all evening, it's raining outside, my brother is out of London for a few days and a new case has just come up. I really don't want you to dampen my mood at the moment."

John opened his mouth to speak but shut it again and sat down on his chair, sipped his tea and watched the rain drops race eachother down the glass window. Sherlock paced over to his desk, sat down and opened his laptop, his eyes sparkling from the white illuminous screen of the computer. Interupting the silence, the doorbell rang. John's head jolted towards the closed door of the room and then at Sherlock, who was busy doing whatever he was doing on his laptop. The bell rang again and John stood up.

"Leave it- if it's important then Mrs. Hudson will get it" Sherlock stated, while John retreated to his chair.

The noise of a door opening echoed the room, and heavy footsteps were heard ascending the stairs. The flat door then opened and John and Sherlock's heads turned. Sherlock stood up quickly, which startled John.

_16\. Unsociable. NOT a client. Relative? From the North- the coast. No siblings. Parents away. Slight anxiety. New to London. Fea-_

_  
_"Who are you?" Sherlock stepped towards her. The teenager stood at the door with a tattered shoulder bag over her arm and another in her hand. She dropped the bag in her hand, making a bang which filled the room. John looked at Sherlock with a confused expression. Surely this is just a client? Then why did Sherlock seem so alarmed?

"You are Sherlock, right?" The girl asked, dark brown wet hair covering her pale face. Sherlock looked at her, still confused. If this isn't a client, then why is she here? "You got my mum's message?" Sherlock tried to remember messges he'd received the past weeks: nothing. He shook his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Well your my, like, second cousin or something, and my parents are are away for like a fortnight..." The girl hinted, but Sherlock just stared with a disgusted face.

"Er, Sherlock?" John addressed him, standing up and grabbing his arm. The girl looked back at Sherlock with a worried look, then at John.

"Sorry if you didn't get my mum's message but I don't have anywhere else to-"

"It's fine," John interupted. "I'll take your bags; sit down." Jhn took the bag away from the floor and the other from her shoulder and took them further into the flat. The girl took of her coat and sat on the sofa, where the clients normally sit.

"I'll make some tea." Mrs. Hudson announced, with excitement in her voice, walking down the stairs. Sherlock sat back down at his laptop as if nothing happened, and the room fell silent.


	2. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie for you! Want to know more about the girl? Read on! :D

"Oh by the way Pickle-"

"Pickle?"

"Your second cousin S- Sk- Ski? Is arriving later today."

"Umm no she isn't."

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, a warning would have been nice."

"Sherlock I don't know what you're-" Sherlock slammed his thumb on the 'end call' button and threw his phone onto his desk, walking in from the kitchen.

"So what's your name?" Mrs. Hudson asked in a sweet voice, handing a cup of tea to the girl.

"Sky," she replied, taking the cup, her rings clinking with the china. She took a sip then rested it on her black jeans, then looked at John, who was sat in his chair, reading a newspaper. Her eyes wandered towards Sherlock, who was still sat at his cluttered desk,

eyes fixated on his laptop. "So, you're a detective?" She asked, cautious and curiously, but there was no reply.

"Yes, he is," John answered for him, as if it was the usual regime.

"Do you always answer questions for him?"

"What? No. No!" John panicked, his newspaper now on his lap. "He just gets-"

"Rude." Mrs. Hudson interrupted, picking up the tea tray, John staring at her in annoyance. "Sorry." She turned away and descended the stairs.

"He is very involved in his work." John stood up and walked over to Sherlock and peered over his shoulder. "Sherlock, your eyes  _will_ turn square." He laughed, then headed towards the kitchen, cup in hand.

"That's impossible John; your eyes-"

"Are you gay?" Sky asked quickly, a slight embarrassment rushing over her. John and Sherlock both looked at her with piercing eyes, but non of them denied it. "Like- together. Are you a couple?"

"No," John replied, now used to being asked. Being around Sherlock had its disadvantages; many of them.

"Right. I was just wondering." Sky replied, taking another sip of her tea. Sherlock then slammed shut the laptop and stood up, the chair sliding along the wooden floor. He whipped the scarf off the back of his chair and tightened it around his neck.

"Where are you going?" John asked Sherlock, as he put his long, grey coat on.

"Case, John." He swiftly exited the room and entered the kitchen.

"We can't just leave Sky here!" John insisted, Sherlock pacing around the room, gathering bits and pieces. 

"It's fine, I was going out anyway." Sky stood up and put on her coat. "I have a friend in London who I'm meeting up with, it's fine." She picked up her tattered bag frm the floor and followed John and Sherlock out the door.

 

-

 

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" John asked Sky, while Sherlock beckoned a taxi behind them.

"Yeah, it's only down the road. I'll see you in a bit."

"Mrs. Hudson will let you in when you get back, okay?" John stated.

"Yep. Bye!" Sky shouted as she walked off down the street. She wandered along the road of Baker Street, for she wasn't meeting a friend.


End file.
